Counter-Missiles
Counter-missiles (CMs) are one of your three active defenses against enemy's missiles. The Counter-Missile room aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where counter-missile and general power ups can be placed and which can be upgraded to improve your counter-missile effectiveness. The Officer in charge of Counter-Missiles is Miranda Stark, your Tactical Weapons Officer. Counter-missile power ups improve your counter-missile effectiveness. Counter-Missile Function In combat, they are used to shoot down incoming missiles. Upgrading Counter-Missile room Improving Counter-Missile room level improves how many targets can your counter-missiles be shot at. Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. At level 1, Counter Missile Target value is 3 At level 2, Counter Missile Target value is 4 At level 3, Counter Missile Target value is 6 At level 4, Counter Missile Target value is 7 At level 5, Counter Missile Target value is 9 At level 6, Counter Missile Target value is 10 At level 7, Counter Missile Target value is 12 At level 8, Counter Missile Target value is 13 At level 9, Counter Missile Target value is 15 At level 10, Counter Missile Target value is 16 Counter-Missile Components Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. *Tracking - improves the speed of counter-missile recharge. Component names: lv 1 - Composite Tracking, lv 2 - Terenary Tracking, lv 3 - Hypervalent System, lv 4 - Photonic Tracking, lv 5 - ONI Intellic Simulator *Integrators - improves the speed of repairing counter-missile damage. Component names: lv 1 - Missile Integrator, lv 2 - Automated CM Integrator, lv 3 - Robotic CM Integrator, lv 4 - Full-Spectrum CM Integrator, lv 5 - BuShips Intellic CM Integrator *Disruptors - improves the damage done to enemy counter-missile systems. Component names: lv 1 - Missile Supressor, lv 2 - Missile Disruptor II, lv 3 - Ionic Missile Disruptor, lv 4 - Magnometric Disruptor, lv 5 - C6 BuNine Disrupter Unique equipment is more powerful than the comparable standard equipment, and may combine the functions of multiple equipment types. For example, it may increase system level ''and ''system repair rate or recharge rate. Strategy As everywhere except engineering, level boosters that increase the room system points are important. Two maxed level 4 boosters will provide enough power to fully charge the room on the final (third) ship. You should run one CM damaging Disruptors component. With enough missile power even a mid-level component will make your Hull Perpetrators take down enemy's CM almost as quickly as dedicated missiles would. Tracking units are important in getting your defenses recharged so that ideally you can use them against each incoming salvo. Integrators, like all repair boosters, should not be used. You are much better using Chargers and shooting enemy missiles then letting them hit you and fixing the damage, which is a loosing battle (pun intended). External links *Counter missiles at Honorverse wikia Category:Departments